Urban Legends: Final Cut
Urban Legends: Final Cut is a 2000 slasher film and sequel to the 1998 film Urban Legend. It stars Jennifer Morrison, Matthew Davis, Hart Bochner, and Eva Mendes. The movie was directed by John Ottman who also both edited the movie and composed the score. Tunnels of Terror The film opens with a flight attendant attacking passengers and crew on an airplane, which turns out to be a scene in a film shooting at a film academy. As the students are preparing for their thesis films and the prestigious Hitchcock award, a student named Amy Mayfield is unsure about her thesis. But after a conversation with security guard Reese Wilson, (who got transferred after the events of the first film), she decides to make a film about a serial killer murdering in the fashion of urban legends. Meanwhile, a student named Lisa Smith is drinking in a bar, when someone drugs her drink. Lisa feels dazed and prepares to leave the bar, when someone abducts her. She wakes up in a bathtub filled with ice and discovers that her kidney was removed. Attacked by her abductor, she tries to flee through the window and is decapitated in the process. Lisa is not missed as she was about to go on a trip. The next day, Amy is preparing the shooting of her thesis film but is deserted by the assigned camera man, Toby Belch, who accuses Amy of stealing his thesis idea. Shooting begins with another camera man, Simon. When Sandra, Amy's actress friend who played a victim in a scene, returns to an empty studio after forgetting her keys, she is attacked by the same killer who killed Lisa. Her friends witness her death when the material is smuggled into a sequence of takes of the scene, but discount it as another piece of acting, wondering who shot it. As there is no body and Sandra was about to go on a trip, her disappearance goes unnoticed. Travis, a friend of Amy who was depressed about having received a poor grade on his thesis film, is found to have committed suicide at the campus tower. At the funeral, Amy is offered help by Graham, a student from a prosperous Hollywood background. She refuses, wishing to make it on her own. This offends Graham, who thinks it hypocritical, as Amy grew up in Hollywood as the daughter of a famous documentary film maker before moving to Chicago. At night, Amy enters the tower and is surprised by Trevor, Travis' twin brother, who claims that Travis was murdered. The next night, Simon is attacked by the killer but his screaming for help goes unnoticed as the others are doing the "midnight scream". Amy, who has heard his last scream on her head phones, is suspicious and asks Reese to review the surveillance tapes. After she has detected the assault on Simon on the tapes, she is confronted by the killer. During the ensuing chase, she loses the tapes and cannot prove her claims to a skeptical Reese. Amy now believes the claims of Trevor and meets up with him but, he still refuses to inform the police, hinting at a criminal past. The next scene to be shot involves the "Tunnel of Terror", which is set up in an old carnival ride. Sophomores Stan and Dirk are attacked and electrocuted by the killer while preparing the tunnel. Amy, who is taking a tour of the tunnel, discovers the corpses and is again confronted by the killer. She escapes again and informs the police, who attribute the deaths to accidental electrocution. Amy is comforted by Trevor. They begin having sex when Trevor suddenly stabs Amy. She wakes up and realizes that it was only a dream. Seeing a light on at the bell-tower, she decides to go there and finds her lesbian friend, Vanessa. Vanessa received a love note supposedly written by Amy, but when Amy disclaims any knowledge of such a note, the two are attacked by the killer and chased to the top of the tower, where Vanessa is captured. Meanwhile, Amy is locked in a room also containing Sandra and Simon's corpses. When Amy manages to break out, she finds Vanessa being hung from the bell. Amy runs out of the tower into the arms of Trevor, who has found out that the thing the victims all had in common was their having worked on Travis' thesis film. They review Travis' film, which turns out to be awful, and find out that somebody placed Travis' credits onto another film. They suspect Toby, the only person working on the film left alive. They kidnap him and call in Professor Solomon to present their suspicions. However, Toby reveals that Travis faked Toby's sound credit to help him graduate. Upset that he gave Toby "an A for nothing", Professor Solomon shoots Toby and threatens Amy and Trevor. He also reveals that he murdered Travis. He reveals feeling trapped in a teaching position since failing to win the Hitchcock award in his student days for which he blames Amy's father, who cast the deciding vote against him. He now wanted to take credit for Travis' brilliant film and use Amy's Urban Legend film to eliminate all who worked with Travis, framing Amy in the process. Graham, who has been lurking in the back all this time, hits Solomon with a chair, but is shot by the professor. In the confusion, Trevor manages to disarm the professor. Then, Solomon threatens Trevor with a shovel while Amy gets a hold of the gun and threatens Solomon. Reese storms in, thinking Amy to be the killer, and forces her to drop the gun. Solomon accuses Amy, and calls attention to the fact that Reese saw Amy running out of the tower. As Reese never told anyone about this, she becomes suspicious and punches the professor. He tries to take her gun, but in the ensuing brawl, Reese's gun is lost amongst a pile of prop guns. Amy, Trevor and Solomon all grab for a gun. Amy got a hold of Reese's gun but hesitates to fire. Solomon attacks her again, but she shoots him. Then scene then cuts to the Hitchcock awards, where an award is posthumously given to Travis. As Trevor is about to accept the award on his late brother's behalf, a sniper appears in the rafters, only to be shot down by Reese. The altercation is then revealed to be a scene is Amy's new film "Urban Legends". We also see that Toby and Graham survived their gun shot wounds and are now busily working on her behalf. The final scenes show Solomon in a mental institution where, after watching Amy's film, he is wheeled out by a nurse, who happens to be Brenda Bates, the previous film's killer. List of deaths Survivors Amy Mayfield Trevor Stark Travis Stark Toby Belcher Graham Manning Cast Urban Legend: The Film The following urban legends are mentioned or depicted in the film: *Lisa is drugged at a bar and wakes up in a bath tub of ice, her kidney being removed.[1] *Amy recounts a legend about students screaming at midnight to relieve tension, causing a brutal assault to go unnoticed.[2] This is later re-enacted in Simon's death. *Sandra tells of a burrito contaminated with roach eggs, which then hatch inside a girl's nose[3] and of a chicken sandwich containing pus from the chicken's tumor.[4] *Vanessa warns Travis that cell phones cause cancer. *The first scene of Amy's film has a girl discovering the corpse of her dog, who supposedly licked her hand at night, in the shower, with the message "Humans can lick too."[5] *The basis for one of the scenes in Amy's film is a carnival displaying fake corpses in a "Tunnel of Terror". As the carnival moves on, several children are missing and the fake corpses are revealed to be real. The Encylopedia of Urban Legends Urban Legends Final Cut is the 2000 sequel to the 1998 slasher film Urban Legend which grossed highly for a film with the budget of $14,000. Category:Slasher Category:Sequel Category:2000 Category:Masked killers Category:Films